totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDISeriesFan/How I Do My Characters - by TDISeriesFan
Okay, Kate asked for this and I'm telling you how I do my character. First of all, there are two ways I do them: small version or big version. This is how the big versions look like in their original size: Or it can be bigger. This is the small version: Now, how do I do them? First let's see the bigger version: Big Version Step 1: Creating the Image I use Paint.NET, as many people know. To create the new image, click in the "New" button at the left top of the window. The image size might be any size you want. Make sure that, at least, it should be 1000 (width) x2000 (heigth) , or around these numbers. Step 2: Choosing the Bases (Optional) This step is optional. If you want to do your character from scratch, and with any bases to help you, skip to the fourth step. If you want to do it with bases, keep on reading. You must choose the bases from different Total Drama characters. Any character you want. I.E.: Leila, the example at the start of the blog, has Bridgette's head, Heather's torso and arms, Katie's hands and Zoey (from TDR)'s legs. Step 3: Cutting & Locating the Bases (Optional) Once you've got your bases (head, body, etc.) for your character, use the Rectangle Select tool to select the parts of the body you want from the different bases and paste them into the blank file you created in the first step. Then, adjust them to fit the space. NOTE: Let's suppose you cut and pasted Courtney's head into the blank file and now you are going to add Heather's body. BEFORE you do it, adjust Courtney's head to the blank file. Step 4: New Layer & Lining Now create a new layer. In this layer you will select the bucket tool, set the opacity to 50% or around that, and, with a color other than black and white, paint this layer with this. Now merge this layer to the other one with the bases. Why: This layer will help you not confuse the lines of the bases with the lines you are making now. Once you've done all of this you are ready to start the lining: Create ANOTHER layer, and choose the lines and curves tool. IMPORTANT! Next to where it says "Solid color" or something similar, you will find something similar to an "S". Click on it, not on the arrow. Now, on the layer you created recently, you'll start lining the character's shapes, using (or not) the bases to help you. Once you are done, you are ready for the next step: Coloring. TIP: The lines for the outlines and main divisions should be a 7 or 8 size. The secondary outlines should be 6 or 7 size. Details (clothing details, nose, mouth, etc.) should be a 5 or 6 size. NOTE: Before continuing to the next step, make sure all the lines end touching another line, unless you don't want to. Step 5: Coloring Now, using the bucket tool with tolerance 50% and opacity 100% you're gonna color in every section with the color you want. Except the eyes, which you are going to leave white only. Step 6: Eyes Now with magic wand tool you are going to choose the white eyes, both. With any color you want for the eyes, you are going to use the brush to make the iris. Done Done! I personally think this is the best way to do them. I will post the other way soon. I hope I helped :D Small Version Coming Soon... Category:Blog posts